


our list of dates (well some of them)

by iseemikimouse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non traditional story, Told in a series of lists, events leading up a proposal, hyunjin is very whipped, hyunjin’s lists are something else, very gay!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: A story of Hyunjin’s dates with Chan as told in his planning lists
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	our list of dates (well some of them)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to try writing a story that wasn’t told normally. I once upon a time saw a fic that was told in the main character’s search history and it was very interesting. I don’t remember the fic or the fandom but it’s what inspired this fic. 
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy!

Picnic Date: 07/23/19

  * Picnic basket
  * Finger foods
    * Sandwiches (ham, chicken salad, and turkey) 
    * Chips
    * Tea
  * Picnic blanket
  * Card game
    * Cards against humanity 
    * What do you meme? 
    * Exploding kittens 
  * Hiking boots
  * Extra sweaters and boots
  * Compass
  * Telescope 
  * Star chart



Picnic date results: What a major success! He loved the food (thank gods I said Felix and Seungmin to help), and the hike up the mini mountain was beautiful. The sunset and the stargazing was romantic and everything I thought it would be. I’ve come to this conclusion: I already know that I’m in love with this man but I love him with every fiber of my being. 

Aquarium date: 09/12/19

  * General entry tickets
  * Dolphin show tickets
  * Petting otter tickets
    * There’s a special otter than Chan watches videos of. I must make sure he gives all the pets to him
  * Backstage pass? 
    * Talk to Minho. Maybe he can set us up with some? 
  * Watch the mermaid show 
    * Again talk to Minho, maybe he’ll hook us up with a private viewing or something? 
  * Explore aquarium 
  * Buy whatever plushie Chan wants 



Aquarium date results : It didn’t go as planned (the otter Chan watches was sick so we didn’t get to see him and they were out of the otter plushie but he did his whale shark plush. I think he likes it?) but we still had fun. The coolest thing, though, was that we got to swim with the mermaids. Chan looks beautiful in the water. I’m falling more in love with him as time passes. 

Christmas Light Date: 12/12/19

  * Buy tickets for the lights 
  * Is there a light show? 
    * Yes
    * Buy tickets for that
  * Pack snacks for the light show
    * Popcorn
    * Seaweed
    * Peppermint hot chocolate
  * Bring hand warmer packet things
  * Maybe movies afterward? (Yes) 



Christmas Light Date results: It was so very cold and snow fell but it was beautiful. The ambiance of the lights and the smiles he gave me were just breath taking... I’m having thoughts. I think... I need to talk to Minho, Changbin, and Seungminnie 

Lantern Release date: 02/03/20

  * Buy lantern making materials
    * Wooden frame
    * Light cloth
    * Paint
    * Paper for wishes
  * Snacks and drinks
  * Folding chairs
  * Speakers
  * Seungmin, Changbin, and Minho (don’t forget them this time 
    * I would like to have my head attached to my body thank you very much 



Lantern Release date results: What an amazing occasion. I’m glad that I bought tickets to the release of the lanterns. Channie had blast and kept gushing at me in the car after everything was done. The smile on his face was beautiful and I want to keep seeing it. And because of that smile, I’ve made up my mind. 

Spring festival date: 05/10/20

  * Walking shoes
  * Spare clothes
  * Tickets
  * Money
  * A small bag 
    * Make sure to have just in case items
      * Medicine
      * Hair ties
      * Hand sanitizer
  * Map of the festival 



Festival date results: This was fun. We both agreed that we need to attend more festivals together. The atmosphere and the people were amazing. Plus we learned a lot. Channie seemed to be in his element with how many friends he made. It was cute and I’m smitten. Gods, I can’t wait to ask. 

The Beach Date: 06/15/20

  * Picnic blanket
  * Camera
  * Wine
  * Dinner
    * Beg for help from the others
    * They’ll help
    * I hope 
  * The ring
  * An empty bottle
  * Paper
  * Pens



The Beach Date results: :D 

The Wedding: 03/25/21

  * Panic
  * Panic
  * And more panic
  * Shoes
  * The suit
  * The rings
    * DON’T FORGET THE RINGS HWANG HYUNJIN
  * Hopefully you’ll gain a husband after this 



The Wedding results: IM FUCKING MARRIED. HOLY SHI-

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus List: 
> 
> Shopping for rings: 04/18/20  
> \- Have Bin, Minho, and Seungmin come along and hope they don’t yell at me  
> \- Pick the best ring for Channie  
> \- It has to be PERFECT  
> \- I hope no one kills anyone  
> \- Keep Minho away from Seungmin  
> \- Coffee  
> \- Lunch  
> \- Pictures with the idiots  
> \- Pick up Channie after classes  
> \- Make a note to call Channie’s parents to ask for his hand in marriage  
> \- Fuck.  
> \- I might be getting married  
> Shopping for Rings results: WHY IS MINHO MAKING OUT WITH SEUNGMIN. WHAT. (The ring is perfect. It’s beautiful and I hope he likes it) (update: he loves it and continues to send me pictures of his hand with his ring)) BUT WHY ARE THEY MAKING OUT. WHAT THE FUCK DID I MISS??????????


End file.
